France (Clemenceau)
France led by Clemenceau is a custom civilization by JFD and JanborutaJFD and Janboruta's Civilisations, with contributions from Natan, Danrell, and Snafusmith. This mod requires Brave New World and works best with Gazebo's Community Patch. Overview France Located in Western Europe, bordering six (or seven, depending upon how you count them) European countries and with coasts on the Atlantic Ocean, the English Channel, and the Mediterranean, France has long been one of the great political, military and cultural powers of the Western world. Clemenceau Georges Benjamin Clemenceau was a French statesman who led the nation in the First World War. A leader of the Radical Party, he played a central role in politics during the Third Republic. Clemenceau served as the Prime Minister of France from 1906 to 1909, and again from 1917 to 1920. In favour of a total victory over the German Empire, he militated for the restitution of Alsace-Lorraine to France. He was one of the principal architects of the Treaty of Versailles at the France Peace Conference of 1919. Nicknamed "Père la Victoire" (Father Victory) or "Le Tigre" (The Tiger), he took a harsh position against defeated Germany, though not quite as much as the President Raymond Poincaré, and won agreement on Germany's payment of large sums for reparations. Dawn of Man "Welcome, George Clemenceau, leader of the French people. Across the nation you are remembered as the leading voice against the First World War. An outspoken critic against a wavering government, you stood steadfast in defense of the rights and dignities of the French people. You secured the surrender and dismantlement of the German Empire at the Paris Peace Conference of 1919, and in so doing would become the architect of the restitution and reparation of the French nation. It was through your perseverance and skill as a politician that France would emerge, although battered, from the deluge of the Great War. Prime Minister, the French people are once more beset by enemies. Will you raise your voice against those war machines that would seek to raze the French spirit? Will you stand in defiance of the doubters and the detractors of your policies? Can you build a civilization that can stand the test of time?" Introduction: "Greetings there. I am George Benjamin Clemenceau, leader of the French people. What about you?" Introduction: "Greetings. I am George Clemenceau. Would you care for a pleasant walk, a pleasant talk, along the briny beach?" Defeat: "I weep for you. I deeply sympathise." Defeat: "This is an unpleasant situation we find ourselves in." Unique Attributes Strategy Like a good deal of WWI Civs, Clemenceau leads a strong, militaristic France. Its ability to always be building Defensive and Military Buildings while at Peace is a strong one, allowing you to focus on other things - generally infrastructure, but spending it on Units is also a great idea. The UA also allows you claim important tiles from wars, which may increase your resources - and, in some cases, allow you to gain new staging points for your armies. Compared to other Civs of the first World War, Clemenceau's France is not so agressive as Wilhelm II's Germany, Ferdinand I's Bulgaria or Franz Joseph's Austria, but it's also not as defensively focused as Petar I's Serbia, George V's Britain or Victor Emmanuel III's Italy, and unlike Nicholas II's Russia, it's still very much focused on War, which leads itself nicely into a Domination style of game. Its closest analogue in versatility, of all WWI Civs, in both attack and defense, is Mehmed V's Ottoman Empire. Still, Clemenceau's goal is simple - have Cities that can produce like no other, enter wars, and emerge from them victorious no matter the situation, be it a hard-won war of attrition won thanks to Cities being impenetrable strongholds, or a quick blitz through the enemy land thanks to a well-trained army. The units are relatively simple as well, if a bit more defensive. The Renault FT can be the epitome of bull-rushing the enemy in the Modern Era, although its main ability is to reinforce friendly walls of infantry. The SPAD VII, on the other hand, has increased Range which allows it to basically overwhelm air forces of other Civs, in addition to being one of the Units that may start off with more Experience than any other, exceeding 100 XP at its max potential, making it an unit that starts off at its strongest, and only snowballs from there. The recommended Ideology is easily Autocracy. The combination of bonuses from Defensive and Military Buildings makes your UA both a font of powerful strength and happiness for your empire, and your units will be at peak potential, allowing you to expand like no other Civ. Music Mod Support Events and Decisions Magistrates. |rewards = +10 XP for all Units.}} Gold per City. * 2 Magistrate. |rewards = Ends Resistance in all Cities. * All Cities begin celebrating 'We Love the King Day' for 5 turns (w/o CID: Happiness). * Resets all City Resistance Counters (w/ CID: Happiness).}} 'Sovereignty' Unique Cultural Influence "Our people are now reading your gritty crime novels and serving wine to young children! We're worried the rest of the world will also succumb to the influence of your culture." Full Credits List * JFD: Author. * Janboruta: Artwork, Research. * Natan: (Partial) Design. * Whoward: Utilities.PlotIterators * Danrell: Graphics.Civ5 WWII Unit Pack 02 : France * Snafusmith: ''Graphics.Civ5: French WW1 Tank: Renault FT * ''Andreas Waldetoft: ''Music.''Hearts of Iron III: A Lot of Tanks References Category:All Civilizations Category:JFD Category:Alternate Leaders Category:Civilizations with Male leaders Category:Western Cultures Category:France Category:Defense Civilizations Category:Military Civilizations Category:Expansion Civilizations